gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Christian Brutal Sniper
Christian Brutal Sniper, often abbreviated as CBS, is a TF2 Monster created by KelThuzadMadness. He is a Sniper who has become violently psychotic and has a tendency to brutally murder and dismember anyone he meets, including people on his team. A Spy that always seems to wind up witnessing his antics is the only person he has never attacked, and always happens to get blood on his suit. Behaviour and Personality His theme song is Millionare's Holiday, this theme song is usually triggered by an Apeture Science Radio, from the Portal franchise. Also, he usually takes out a weapon, saying "Now this is a knife." or otherwise, "Now this is a nice weapon." before laughing uncontrollably (as seen in the picture below) and dismembering his victim. His general cheerful nature, even while killing people, can be very misleading. While CBS is not known to be a cannibal, in one video, Polite Spy meets Christian Brutal Sniper, he was shown eating a BLU Scout's heart after ripping it out of his body while murdering him, claiming it looked "bloody nice" and it was "like Christmas morning". Abilities He is generally seen as nearly unstoppable, as none of the monsters he has fought have been able to put up a decent fight. He is one of the few who have been able to defeat Vagineer with apparently little effort, although some people, like CloverNoodle, were pissed off by this, and made Vagineer win the fight instead either by retcon or through a continuation video. CBS soon had his bloody revenge on CloverNoodle, but chances are the two will continue to be at it. The only person to defeat him is Spyper, and only after Spyper faked his own death to lower CBS's guard. Seeman has also defeated him as well, also because he had the help of Seeldier. He has the ability to appear out of nowhere, hanging from the ceiling or sometimes thin air, falling down and almost always landing on somebody, usually resulting in a crit. It also seems that whenever he throws something, it always hits Scout or, more rarely but not unheard of, Rouge the Bat. His creator apparently really wants to know how he can possibly be Christian with his demeanor. Weakness Christian Brutal Sniper lacks any way to boost his defense. If someone was tough enough to survive his incredibly powerful attacks, they could counterattack and deliver a strike that CBS may or may not survive. CBS also has another weakness: he puts too much trust into his friend. the RED Spy. As seen in Christian Brutal Sniper: Origins, CBS had trapped a Soldier inside of a small building and planned to burn him alive with Spy watching. CBS was knocked out by Spy who turned out to actually be a blue Spy. When he awoke, CBS was stuck and was left in the burning building to die. In the end, the real Spy saves CBS with him vowing revenge against the blue Spy (watch after Origins credits). Other *Theme *First appearance *CBS again *CBS after *CBS often *CBS: Origins Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters